Temptress of the Crescent Moon
by Irish Maiden16
Summary: Post-TDK. After Bruce sacrificed his symbol over Gotham Bay, he moved to Florence seeking to find a new purpose in his life as a professor and new-found archeologist. He thought that he left the past behind him, until she crosses his path again. Now with her by his side as his shield and love, he battles an ancient evil that will change both his heart and soul forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Temptress of the Crescent Moon  
**

**Disclaimer: All Characters Belong to Christopher Nolan and DC Comics**

* * *

**_A/N: I find myself craving more and more stories to write with these wonderful characters of the Nolanverse. I had to write this exciting, emotional and romantic story._****_I've decided that I'm writing this one first before I do the Black Cats sequel. This story has lots of new villains, including the_****_ very sexy/devious Tom Hiddleson as a key character to the plot. Let me know what you think. I promise you there is going to be lots of Bat/Cat romance in this story in and out of costume.  
_**

* * *

Bruce Wayne was a name who was soon forgotten to a thirty-eight year old man sitting in uncomfortably at a table of the riverfront café trying to enjoy his new-found life. Shadows of despair started to cast over his chasm of piercing hazel, as his handsome face was suddenly covered by the veil of sadness. Memories of the conversation with Alfred still seared his restless soul. It had been six months to the day since he took a cargo freighter across the Atlantic, traveled to various marketplaces and finally reached his destination in Florence.

He used the Clean Slate program, deleted all information: bank accounts, passports, social insurance numbers and birth certificate. He made the existence of Bruce Thomas Wayne fade with a just a tap of a few keys.

He created a new identity for himself "Chris Thomason" and made an honest living as adventurer and a professor of defense arts at the local university. He taught young men and women four days a week to fight by using everything he taught by his experiences from training with the League of Shadows. He taught his students how to manipulate fear against their opponents, fencing, combat and discipline of the body and the mind.

When he wasn't in his cluttered office at the university, he was traveling seamlessly from country to country working for the museums as a new found archeologist, relying on his detective skills for recovering the ancient artifacts hidden in spider webbed filled tombs, poisonous death traps and artful deception.

Every time, his gaze met a rare jewel inside some of the tombs ; he thought of her sleek dark Auburn hair cascading off the tone planes of her back, red teardrop lips and blacken allure trapped within her irises of melted coffee. Her body clothed with a silk black dress with three-inch shoes to match.

Sometimes he caught himself, running his tongue over his lips as her lingering kiss still pressed his. During the long nights of traveling by air or water, he would close his eyes and dream about her body dressed in tight-fighting suit, with her eyes concealed by domino mask she wore in the shadows of her deemed territory.

Her fingers clutching a glittering glimpse of her heaven that was stolen from a rich sucker, who she enticed with brazen poise and malevolence. Her lithe frame leaned up against the Batpod with a deadly glint in her eye, as she would unzip her suit and implored with her seductress voice for him to come closer. He would fight the intense urges to invade her space and embrace her flesh and blood as she would melt against him.

Today, he sat in the iron white chair reading over the mid-term papers of his students while taking a few sips of lemon squeezed ice tea. He was dressed in a black Armani collar shirt and green cargo pants with his Avictor sunglasses easing the thick chocolate waves of his hair and wearing his father's watch. He simply ignored the flushed faces of the women sitting around his table and the feelings of Selina Kyle, at were making him feel slightly sick as his lips murmured her name in a faint breath, he was supposed spending his time moving on and creating a new exceptional life for himself, not having compromising thoughts of the efficient cat burglar who abolished everything he stood for by creating her moral codes and ethics to follow.

When he stuffed his books into a shoulder bag, and left the waiter a fancy tip of Euros, he moved casually down the main street. He walked confident and reeking with phony happiness as he passed mingling tourists sipping creamed latte's while admiring the breathtaking sights of Reminiscence decadence of the city. He allowed the cool breeze to ease his feverish symptoms and clenched his jaw when he heard a familiar voice of one of his students.

"Hey professor," a reedy female voice called out from behind. "I need to ask you a question."

He slowly looked over his shoulder, and stared at the tall curly-haired raven beauty clicking her heels toward him.

"Yes?" he asked with a smooth baritone voice that made his adoring student's heart flip-flop in her chest. She stood only inches away from him with a smile crossing over her lips. He stared at her green eyes dazzling behind her flimsy lens of her designer eyeglasses. She swiped a quick glance on his fine curvy lips. "Gina, what is the question that you would like to ask me?"

"Um," her voice sputtered as he noticed her gulp down the courage rising in her throat. She turned to her slight away from him before her lips parted. "I was wondering if you would like to go have some coffee with me?" He merely raised his eyebrows and placated her with a warm smile in return.

"You're asking me out." He rumbled a faint chuckle before looking sincerely into her eyes. "I would love too, Gina. I have a lot work that needs to be done for my next class." He watched her eyes narrow before he stuffed his hand into one of his pockets. "I tell you what, you arrive to class early, tomorrow morning and I'll take you to the cafeteria to have coffee with me. It's my treat."

Really?" She asked with her eye's widening. "You would really want to spend time with me, professor?"

"I don't see why not," His lips quirked up into a smirk."You're one of my best students in the class, and you're a very intelligent girl. It would be a pleasure to share a cup of coffee with you tomorrow, Gina." He paused in his thoughts as he suddenly got a familiar feeling of a pair of eyes watching him, deadlier than ever, and muscles tensed. Smiling as the young woman kept her eyes locked on him that made him inwardly cringe, he cast another glance in front of a jewelry store across and his heart drummed through his chest as a sudden glow of hope washed over the curvatures of his face.

Once again, he was sure that it was her, dressed in a white summer dress with a lace brimmed hat shrouding a shadow over her delicate pale features, but as soon as his gaze met hers, traffic zoomed by and she had disappeared in amidst the street chaos of crowds.

Gina observed his stone-like expression. "Professor Thomason," she nudged her hand gently on his shoulder. " Is everything alright. You look like you've seen a ghost?"

He felt foreign anxiety rush inside his veins, and he released a breathless sigh, "Not likely."

* * *

Bruce managed to elude most of the questions, that his staring pupil threw out at him, and he wasted to time to rush to his apartment after stopping at the nearest bakery. Frustration soon became etched his sweat-slacked brow, and he grimace feeling the sharp throbbing in his knee when he reached the front door, scuffled in his pocket and pulled out the key, placed his hand on the doorknob and swiftly entered. He immediately grabbed the aspirin on the kitchenette's counter, and forcefully swallowed to painkillers down his throat before dropping his book bag on the floor.

After a quick drain of health shake, he stripped off his shirt, throwing the ball of the drenched fabric on the floor with a scowl of annoyance from his masculine scent seeping underneath his arms. He took a deep breath and dropped to the floor, sucking back the air as he aligned his half-naked body to the groves of the floor and started his routine evening dizzily pushups. He felt the beads of sweat roll over the thick muscular planes of his back. He felt the blood flow go to his arms; his chest pecks rubbed against the cold wood as he counted his sets through the heavy paces of breath. He lifted his full body weight, imagining Alfred sitting on the edge of the bed, berating him about his body's limitations before reading the front page of Gotham Times.

Bruce steadied his breath, feeling his abdomen tightened and ribs ripple as he stared at his slender shadow projecting from the floor, through the tendrils of hair hanging over his hooded eyes. He tasted the salty flavor of sweat dripping over his balmy lips.

When he straightened off the floor, swiped the access wetness on his brow. He moved to the balcony door and leaned his frame against the door, feeling the cold air brush over his burning flesh as he released a raw exhale before shifting his gaze to the dimming fuchsia and burnt orange of the horizon. Blue tinges of the night sculpted over his cut-stone features, he moved to the ledge and closed his eyes allowing the calmness of the Italian city echoed in his ears.

A soft knock drove his eyes to the door; he raised both eyebrows and gingerly moved closer with his mind anticipating. "Who is it?" he asked with a hint of growl in his voice. "I don't need any of your services tonight."He walked to the door and creaked it open._ Feathery maids, _he thought as he shook his head. _Like they have nothing better to do.  
_

"It depends on what kind of services you acquire , Mr. Wayne." A sultry female voice echoed from the shadows.

His eyes widen and turned around slowly with rising doubts that it was symptoms of his exhaustion clouding his mind. He focused on the shadows of the room, and then he found her sitting on the edge of the bed with her thigh-high boots crossed. She was dressed in a white blouse, revealing the sightless hint of cleavage, black pencil skirt; long hair draped over her shoulders with a few loose stand's hanging of her smoky dark eyes. Her burgundy painted nails tapped over the covers of his bed. She looked the same , but different, maybe more relax to her new life and desirably as beautiful as he remembered her. She rubbed her lips together and stretched her body in pleasant position and after finally drinking her entire appearance, he managed to say was flush painted on his cheek. "You came back here. Why?"

"Don't you know, handsome," She purred, straightening herself off the bed and sauntering closer. "I have to claim what you stole from me." She made her lips form a playful pout. Her fingers danced on his bare shoulder. "I'm not leaving until I get what's rightfully mine."

His eyes narrowed. "Oh," he breathed out. "You came all the here, to reclaim my mother's pearls back around her neck. I hate to disappoint you, Selina Kyle. Those pearls belonged to my mother. I'm not giving them up that so easy for you."

She stared at him for a few minds as her mind became entwined with thoughts. "So you're playing it safe." She shrugged her shoulders. "You've been playing it safe for too long, Wayne."

His grin widened a little at this. "Maybe, I have, Miss Kyle." He gave her a questioning glare. "How did you know that I survived the blast?"

"That's for me to know and you to keep guessing."

He paused for a moment. "Fair enough," he said. "Why are you really in Florence. An efficient jewel thief like you must be looking for a big score-I assume its in one of the art galleys."

She clenched her jaw and shook her head. " I don't steal anymore. I have a thriving career in development. Besides why are you in Florence. I thought a man of tastes would be in Transylvania with the living dead. It's a perfect setting for you."

Bruce released a faint chuckle. "It hasn't crossed my mind." He mused slightly. "I have a career as well, Miss Kyle. It's not the billionaire style I'm used to living. However, I'm comfortable with this life."

She rolled her eyes and took a step back. "I know. You teach at the university." She swayed her hips to the dresser and lifted up him is teacher pass. "Professor Chris Thomason," she said in a low smooth tone and placed the pass back down. "You also have a part time career as a treasure hunter." she arched one eyebrow." Oh, how irony never leaves us." She shifted her dark eyes to a quick scan at the collection of relics on the desk along with piles of maps. "In some way I must have had an influence on you."

He stepped closer; she suppressed a haunting chill when his finger curled underneath the diamond necklace she recently stole. He raised an eyebrow to her as he narrowed at the golden chain.

She smirked defiantly. "What can I say, opportunity comes. I seize it."

With a quick swipe of his hands, she felt it unclasp and looked at the necklace in his hand. "You're better than this, Miss Kyle." He rasped in a low voice. "I know you are."

"You don't know a thing about me," she spat with malice tipping her tongue. "I take what I want, and I don't settle for random luxuries that most people have in these parts of the world. I go beyond the expectations. And I always get what is mine."

"Not tonight, " He deposited the necklace in one pocket and looked down at her. "I know more about you than you think."

"Oh?" she challenged, drawing herself back with his intense gaze. "That would be what, professor?"

He was caught in the moment with her, just like when they danced on Miranda Tate's charity ball.

"Well," she snarled lightly, crossing her arms . "I'm waiting for my lesson."

"You always come through, when it really matters to the people, you care about. I know behind the mask that you wear there is a woman who is seeking freedom from collection regrets she has made. And," he placed his hand firmly on her shoulder. "You kissed men wishing that they were the ones making the move first. Most importantly you have never been kissed by..."

She knitted her eyebrows and looked at his strangely as he bought his mouth closer to hers.

"Who says that I want to be kissed," she said, feeling her words faltering. " I'm never the one for happy endings. I only like being realistic. Why are you invading my space?"

"I think every woman deserves to be kissed," he replied, pressing his brow against hers. Before she could slip away, she felt his finger run through her hair and slowly his soft lips met hers, and then deepened to a kiss, she pressed her breasts against his bare chest. She felt shivers ignite through her body as his tongue glazed over her bottom and slipped inside her mouth.

She felt her foot rise above the floor as their lips melted into a fairytale kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder, never once opening her eyes as the warmth of his embrace filled her aching bones.

When he pulled away, she opened her eyes and stared into fervid hazel for a moment before crashing her swollen lips back onto his, and guiding him into indulgence of fierce kissing. Her fingers dug into his temples as she sucked the air from his lungs and pressed herself harder into him. She broke her lips away and caught her breath before rubbing her hand over his accented cheek. "I guess you figured out the reason why I came back."

"I had a pretty good assumption," he said, nose to nose with her. "I think you already knew."

"You deny that there is something between us," she purred over his lips. "We made a good team."

"We did," he said before stroking her hair. "I know there's to this than you think, Selina."

"And that would be what, handsome?"

"We'll figure it out," he replied before kissing her once more, and this time, she responded with the pure passionate fire burning in her veins. She pulled him closer to the bed and collided them both onto the mattress; he pressed his weight over her slender frame, feeling his strong arm's coil around her as she smiled with a dangerous flare in her eyes, he knew that he had met his match.

"It might take awhile," she purred against his slacken jaw, his lips bruised themselves against her neck, and she dug her nails into his back. He aligned his body over her, and kissed her lips again. She murmured in a faint tone. "Can we make this work?"

He pulled away and grinned as her fingers twirled over the scars and moles of his flesh. "What do you think?"

"I think there might be a chance," She wrapped her arms around his neck as his fingers started to unbutton her blouse. "Only if you can keep up with me."

"I don't think that will be a problem." He replied. "I'm adaptable to any situation, Selina Kyle."

"Well, for you, handsome," She smirked and covered his mouth with a slow and deep savory kiss. "I'll make an exception. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Bruce woke up to warm breath ghosting over his graven chest. He squinted against the sunlight streaming through the room and flickered his eyes down and stared tenderly at Selina, her beautiful face was resting over his muscular pectorals as he inhaled and exhaled and her long ringlets draped over her cheeks and fanned across his torso. Her soft hand was enveloping his hand.

He lightly smiled and pressed a kiss over her mass of hair. When she started to stir from a blissfully good night sleep he listened to a faint sigh escaping from her lips. He nudged his cheek as her head. "Selina," he whispered as her name fell over his lips. He gently slipped out his hand from underneath hers and stroked her long strands as he felt the silky auburn between his fingers.

Selina groaned and slowly lifted her head, she opened her sleep-hazed eyes as he stared into her melting pools of coffee with a still gaze. She stretched her limbs over him slightly, feeling the comforting warmth of his body seep through her bones. He watched the messy ringlets fall gracefully into place over her neck and shoulders. A deep exhale pierced from her lips as she became fully alert and fluttered her curled lashes to adjust the brightness of the sunlight. He became entranced by a silent compressed yawn that broke through the air, she shifted her eyes to the window and allowed her eyes to gaze at the fluffy clouds tinged with light rose as the rays of the rising sun warmed her skin.

"Good morning, Miss Kyle," he said quietly, bringing his face closer to hers. It was still foreign to him having this efficient and brazen woman this close in contact with him. Inside, he felt his heart unwilling to separate from her. He thought about her every day since they parted with that one kiss before he flew the rector core out into Gotham Bay and made the choice of sacrificing his symbol for the people he protected. When he looked into her dark irises and became entranced with the gleams of sunlight that her pupils held captive. He felt a sword pierce his heart as he became slain by the concealed depth he stared into. He's a victim of her mysterious allure.

"Did you ask me to stay overnight?" she mumbled out, crinkling her eyebrow before looking into his handsome face. She was marveled with the contentment she saw beaming over his refined features. Carefree. Youth. Daring. Almost like he was reborn when the bomb exploded. She felt a gravitational tug in her chest, he stared deeply into her eyes. She averted her gaze and said, "I remember banging my head against the floor."

"I asked you to stay with me," he replied with a light smile. His hand moved down the bare planes of her back. "I couldn't let you go." He watched her countenance change, her walls were slowly building up. He knew that she was hiding her fear of attachment underneath a veil of semblance that she wore when her emotions were starting to betray her. He also knew that she had a greater fear of abandonment that pinned against her heart. He can see the unspoken torment in her eyes.

Selina lowered her head back down and rested against his broad shoulder. "I've never been this close to anyone before..." she paused, feeling her heart flip-flop in her chest. "I'm not sure if I can adapt to this." She wanted to tell him the truth that waved inside her soul. The confession that she had kept from him since that day when he emerged from the shadows of the overpass. Instead, she breathed out a low breath and allowed those feelings to seep back inside of her.

Bruce placed a light kiss on her tensed brow, he inhaled the scent of her hair. " I thought you were adapted to anything, Selina?" He looked down at her eyes slipping shut through the wispy strands of hair that hung loosely over his eyes. His finger tips graze over her bare skin, allowing his warmth to enter her.

"I'm adaptable to a lot of things," Selina said, she curled herself tighter around his body. "but a relationship with former dead billionaire...now that's complicated."

He chuckled lightly against her.

"So he laughs," she shot back, lifting her head off his shoulder. "I'm serious we've only had a complexity about our relationship." she affirmed as her gaze wondered around the room. "It will interesting to have normality in our lives." She roved her long fingers over his heavy and sweaty chest. She was complicating on the new lifestyle she had been enduring-pouring her attention over crisp pages of old books from the downtown library, designing portfolios and even the enjoyment of Italian style cooking, and she was actually getting used to dressing in white dresses although she still wore black undergarments. Most of all, she was actually getting used to looking into the hooded dark eyes that stared through her with a piercing gaze. The same gems that were once concealed by a graphite cowl that resembled a devilish bat's face.

"We're complicated people," he replied, caressing her pale cheek with his fingers before she felt his hands wander down until he snaked his grasp under her slender waist and messages her gently. "I want to get to know the real, Selina Kyle." his voice was soft and full of richness. "The woman behind the masks."

"That's going to be difficult for you." she said, with in a low whisper.

"Why?" he asked, rising one eyebrow.

"I wear many masks," she replied with a purr rattling through her vocal cords. She smirked defiantly. "They're practically glued on to me."

"True," he said, with a sincere gaze, before his lips curved into a grin. "But I can see right through them."

Selina bit her bottom lip, as he lifted his hand and ran his fingers along her jaw. She was frozen. Her heart was pounding a rapid pulse through her veins, as he did a swift move of motion and turned her over, she felt her body sinking into the mattress. Her toes curl as she felt his body weight pressing against her. She arched herself up until her breast rubbed over his chest. She smirked a little, when she felt his hips grind against her own with instinctual rocking motion as he settled himself over her. She responded with her fingers digging into the fleshly sculpted planes of his back, sliding over the freckles and dark moles underneath his shoulder blades.

She felt the urge ignite through her. She dipped her head and lovingly love bites over his firm nipples, until her tongue swirled over the groves of his torso. She lifted her gaze and stared into the pools of molten hazel, when her hands trail over the flesh of his arms and she gripped them firmly, feeling the raw powerful they held underneath his skin. She flattened her body back down into the drenched sheets, giving him full clearance of invading her.

She settled a look up right into his eyes. She was piercing his soul. He was not used to this staring into a woman eye's before . She wasn't used to feeling the blinding desires burn inside her. She never allowed herself to become physically close to a man in her life. This was different. They had a rawness into their connection. A passionate flare that the coals of their forgotten desires lit as it consumed them both. The question that flowed through her mind was could she finally allow her heart to trust him? To feel the sealed cavern of intimacy finally open up as they could reveal their mortal secrets, personal feelings and allowing someone to finally hold their heart. She knew it was not going to be easy for them. Nothing ever was in life. She also knew that last night was one of his tests...to share the same bed with him. To give her the freedom of exposing her trust when his guard was down.

She rested her mass of wild hair against the champagne colored pillowcase as he dipped his head lower and licked her neck with his moist tongue, enjoying the salty flavor that her pores were producing as she finds his sharp jaw line and mirrors the same. Her nails spread over his back, digging into the glazed skin as the waves of pleasure fill her soul. She closed her eyes, thinking that this moment was just a dream. He didn't exist. He died in the explosion. When she opened her eyes, she stared into him with a tender look feeling the moisture build behind her irises. She raised her hand and threaded through his thick wavy locks touching the nape of his neck. He was perfection. No man could compare to him. He was a rare treasure to grasp that held a value she deemed priceless.

Bruce framed his hands over her face, he stared down at her with unguarded eyes and slowly dropped his lips over her mouth. He kissed her with his soft lips, creating the electrical charge inside both of their bodies. He slipped his tongue inside the craven of her mouth and she responded with a low moan and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their tongues shushed on the sides of their mouths as he moved his hands down the curves of her hips, he pulled his lips away and pressed moist kissed underneath her jaw.

Selina closed her eyes, feeling her lips curve into a content smile before she caressed his neck lightly with her lips and rested her head on his chest, listening in his heart beat. He lifted slightly up and his eyes fell to her red lips as he plunged deep into her mouth.

"I thought you hand class today," she moaned out.

Bruce opened his eyes and broke his away from hers, turning his gaze to the alarm clock on the nightstand. He quickly give her a fast kiss on the lips and slid his body off her. "Great." he lightly said, moving to the mirror hanging over the dresser and swiping the bangs off his broad forehead.

"Not a morning person?" she teased, watching him dress with rapid speed. He grabbed the pressed pants hanging from the desk chair.

"No," he replied with a breathless voice, slipping his legs into the pants and zipping them up. "I'm used to sleeping in until the afternoon."

Selina stretched her arms over her head. "I guess I'm not the only one who isn't adaptable to this new life." she berated him with with a curvy smirk.

He glared at her a few moments, before putting his arms through the sleeves of his black dress shirt. He starting buttoning up the lower buttons, and left three buttons undone to show a bit of his chest. "Look, I'm done my classes at four," he said watching her life off the bed. "If you want...I'll take out for dinner. If you want."

"Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Wayne?"

He didn't blink. "If that's how you put it." he razor-sharp cheeks were becoming tinged with rose. "Then yeah...I'm asking you out."

She narrowed her eyes to the bra and panties on the floor. "Um...I'll think about." she sauntered passed him and grabbed her dress hanging on the door.

"Look. If you're ready for dating me, I understand. And I respect your choice."

"I didn't say anything," she replied, slipping her blouse over her chest "I'm just trying to figure out what happens next behind us." she finished buttoning the white buttons and pulled herself closer to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder before pressing a light kiss on his lips and then backed away with a smirk. "You better get ass you're moving, Wayne. It would look bad for your students if they found out you broke some rules."

Bruce pursed his lips together and his hand rolled on her shoulder. "You would know all about rule breaking?" he raised his eyebrows with a teasing grin.

She rolled her at him and lifted his book bag off the chair. She pushed it into his chest. "Of course...it makes life so much more interesting." She purred with a devilish sparkle in her dark eyes and slipped on her skit and then her heels before moving to the door. He strapped on the bag over his shoulder and trailed behind her.

He opened the door and she stepped gracefully into the hall. He pulled out the key from the slip of his wallet and locked the door before turning his full attention to her. "Miss Kyle," he inclined his head to her with a smug grin crossed over his lips.

"Did you call my name?" she asked with a playful tone, looking up at him through her thick lashes.

He stepped closer to her and crashed a quick kiss on her lips. "Meet me outside in the university's courtyard around four."

She raised her eyebrows. His persistence was unnerving to her. "Fine." she said at last with a hint of irritation in her voice. She started moving to the stairwell and slid her hand over the smooth railing. "Don't keep me waiting," she called out. "Have a good day, professor."

Bruce shook his head and smirked. "Bye, Miss Kyle."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Sorry, that I'm late," Bruce said apologetically as he casually walked into the bright classroom, his dark, hazel eyes observed his adoring students as he lightly smiled. "I'm glad to see you haven't started without me." He placed his book bag on the chair and leaned his slender frame against the desk, scanning his eyes over the entire class. "I'm glad to see you're all present." He smirked and nodded at Gina sitting in the front row. " Okay," He clapped his hands together. let's get started."

Bruce took a piece of chalk and started writing down words with rich handwriting.

"The main purpose of combat is for defense against your opponent is to be efficient and alert. You must always...his voice trailed as he shifted his eyes to the words. "Be mindful of your surroundings. That's the important rule." he paused, "Your opponents won't show compassion for weakness, you much always be stay focus, fast and strike before they strike."

"Professor Thomason," one of the students called out front the middle row. "Could you show us a demonstration?"

Bruce smiled lightly at his class, "Alright," he scanned his intense eyes over the anticipating students. "First, I need a volunteer." He looked at a tall dark haired young man sitting in the very back row with thick glasses. His favored student that he respected and appreciated for the last few months.

"Gevino," Bruce called out, gesturing with a hand as the young man slowly rose from the desk, lifting up his eyeglass frames that were sliding off the bridge of his nose and gingerly walked down the aisle of desks until he reached the front of the class.

The professor placed his hand firmly on Gevino's shoulder. "Don't I'll go easy on you," Bruce whispered before casually moving to the door and closing it. He walked back and pushed the desk aside, giving for space for the combat session. When he pulled off his T-shirt, all he knew was the gasps of the young women in his class and stared at their flushed faces. He toss the shirt to the floor, as he thick muscular planes of his back gleamed in the sunlight as he twisted around revealing to the bewildered students his sculpted and compacted abdomen, thick smooth graven chest with noticeable scars etched across the youthful flesh and his define biceps. He stood motionless for a few seconds , waiting for a few of the women to faint as he heard faint whispering.

"He's gorgeous ," A curly haired brunette sitting in the front row whispered to her friend as both girls gaped over him with dusky eyes. Theirs eyes widened and mouths opened but no words came out for a moment.

"He must've been an athlete." The other girl managed to finally say, keeping her eyes lock on Bruce's body. "I never realized a professor could be this handsome masterpiece. I mean...wow...he's totally a dreamboat."

Bruce watched, amused as the both young women flashed their lashes at him and smiled as their cheeks blushed as he smiled a curvy and genuine smile back at them. He released a faint laugh. "Thank you." He replied, catching them off guard. "I try to stay active when I'm not correcting your assignments, ladies." He took a few steps back and positioned himself into a fighting stance. He ran his hand through his wavy mass of thick chocolate and then crossed his arms. After steadying his breath and keeping his mind focused he muttered to Gevino. "Ready?"

Gevino swallowing a tight lump in his throat and nodded.

"Okay," Bruce replied with a return nod. He circled around the young man like a predator, still accessing to the rest of the class. " Always find your opponent's weakness. There are a few weak points of the body." He continued. "The jaw, nose, solar plexus and groin. Once you discovered the weak point you weak." He looked at Gevino with a deadly gaze as he lunged at the young man, but Gevino managed to avoid Bruce's attack and forced the older man down to floor with hand firm non threatening choke hold over his throat.

The rest of the class watched in excitement welling in their eyes as they saw a grin cross over Bruce's lips as Gevino released his hold and help him up. "Good. You're improving with reaction time." Bruce said. "I'm very impressed, Gevino."

Gevino was distracted with the light clapping the echoed through the classroom as Bruce gave a long detail explanation of the procedure he was show to the demonstrate while the bare-chested professor swipe a line of sweat off his brow not realizing at a pair of curious eyes were watching him from behind the glass of the door. Suddenly the door opened and all eyes went to a tall brunette with golden streaks in her soft hair as she stood next to the department head Michalo Costa, a silver haired Italian in his mid- fifties with a pointed jaw and dark distrusting eyes.

"Professor Thomason," Costa's voice bellowed, jarring Bruce's attention. " A quick word."

Bruce nodded and stepped into the hallway. "Something wrong, Michalo?" he asked, folding his arms over his drenched chest.

"Care to explain away you're almost unclothed, Chris?"

"I was just...teaching my class the importance of reaction time." Bruce explained with a slight flushed expression as he pulled back the loose bangs from his sweat-dotted brow. "It's a lot easier to show a proper demonstration without the weight of extra clothing." He paused with words as his eyes raked over the beautiful woman dressed in a light grey blouse and red long skirt standing a few inches away from him. He took a few seconds to absorb her entire appearance. Stone-cut features, piercing ice blue eyes and full plump lips as she stared directly at him mirroring the same gesture as she studied every detail of his desirable body.

Her eyes flared with concealed lust. He was masculine perfection. She soaked in everything as she raked her eyes over him , staring into his hazel gaze of melting hazel that had swirls of silver around his dark pupils. The define lines at the corner of his smooth mouth and at the center of his brow, the definition of his cheek accentuated bones and the businessman style enrich chocolate waves of hair that was tucked behind his ears and flowed at the nape of his broad neck. She moved her satisfied gaze at his torso and grinned with desire burning inside her eyes.

"Christopher Thomason," Michalo finally broke the silence between them, "This is Chalice Steel. She's our new professor of Greek Mythology. In fact she just moved to Florence after spending a few years in Greece."

Bruce gave a simple nod, "Nice to you meet you, Miss Steel." He said with a pleasant tone and a warm smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Thomason," Chalice replied, looking steely into his eyes. "Michalo told me that you've been teaching at the university for sevens months."

"Thought long," He knitted his eyebrows at Costa. "Wow, I must have lost track of time." He turned his focus back back to Chalice, noticing a golden shaped animal pendent hanging at the center of her chest. "That's a beautiful necklace. Reminds of the one that I've before in Greek text. But it couldn't be the same one."

"There are many forgers, Mr. Thomason." Chalice explained, narrowing her eyes down to the necklace. "I can't tell you if it's real since it belong to my grandmother. It was molded in a island of Greece. I'll have to explain it when you have free time." She turned on her heel. "Well gentlemen it's been a pleasure, I have preparations to attend to." She shifted her eyes back to Bruce. "I will being you again, Mr. Thomason." She sauntered down the hall away leaving both men stunned by the curves of her hips.

"Miss Steel, is quite an enchantress, isn't she, Chris?" Michalo asked with a prideful smirk on his lips.

"So it would seem, Michalo." Bruce replied with a foreign sensation flirting through his body.

* * *

A soft knock came on the closed door that bore the deeply etched name Christopher Thomason into the glass at its center, and Bruce looked up from his texts long enough to realize that it was after 3pm and that some infatuated student -not to mention the entire female staff of the history division of the University of Florence -had been surveying his every moment since he performed a shirtless and brazen demonstration of self-defense lessons to his afternoon class two hours before.

"Sorry, but my office is closed. Make an appointment further in the week," he called out and narrowed his eyes back to the Egyptian text firmly grasped in his hands. He listened to the door creak open. _Crazy_ _Women, _he thought as he shook his head. _This better be about classwork_. He released a frustrated sigh, and settled the book on the cluttered desk, pinching the bridge of his nose. "This better be important." He grumbled under his breath, and stiffened his jaw as he listened to three-inch stilettos heels hit the marble flooring.

"Sorry professor," a low voice jarred his attention. "I'm an impatient woman."

When he finally decided to show a look of interest, he simply was caught in the moment of staring at her. The efficient thief. Selina Kyle. Leaning her slender body against the frame of the door with a white silk Italian blouse undone to show a red lace bra underneath and a black pencil skirt that was cut to her shapely thighs. Her dark auburn hair draped over her shoulders and there were tussled bangs covering her full brow as the dim lamp light of the office gleamed over her pale flesh. He knew that the pieces of her "professional wardrobe" served a purpose just like her movements and how she kept her posture elegant with confidence written over her exquisite features, he also took in notice of a golden chain diamond necklace enclosed around her thin neck.

Bruce felt his lip curve in a snug smirk. "That I know."

"I thought I would arrive earlier than expected." she said with a flamboyant purr that made a spark instantly become infused into his eyes. " Knowing that sometimes classes to last long."

"True. Around here you lose track time very quickly. Was your day interesting?"

"We'll see, handsome."

Selina ached an eyebrow and eyed him like vulnerable prey as she sauntered through the threshold of his office, kicking the door shut behind her with a nudge of her three-inch heel. Boldly invading his personal space with a daring glint in her eye as she stepped closer to his desk. He inhaled the scent of her as she run her long polished nail over the wooden edge with a dangerous flare in her coffee-colored eyes, she narrowed her eyes down at the collection of text books and glance around at the cluttered office.

"This is how you survive?"

"I'm afraid so," he replied with a breathless sigh. "Why were you expecting a big office, Miss Kyle?"

"Maybe, but I know you don't have a cent to spend anyways."

"Ouch," he half smiled. "You don't happy about that."

She shrugged her shoulders and lifted an apple off the desk. "A gift from your secret admires." She teased before taking a large bit of the juicy fruit and swallowing the chuck in a slow manner as she licked her tongue over her bottom lip as a signal of enticement. "Delicious."

Bruce sat back in the chair with his fingers clogged together over his waist. "I'm glad you think so." He swallowed as the intoxicating scent of her opened all his senses. He felt it climb down into the back of his throat and then left him with an alarming need flowing inside his heated veins.

She tossed the apple behind her, and arched her body like a cat as she crawled over his term papers and books before giving him a desirable gaze as she closed the distance between them, running her long finger over collar of his shirt. "What to have some fun, professor?"

"Depends," he smirked with a rich baritone as deep intents started to display in his jaw. She shifted her eyes to the door and smirked devilishly. "Oh, I know that look, Selina Kyle." he said with a light chuckled. "This school doesn't take lightly when certain rules are broken."

"Since when I do I follow the rules, Mr. Wayne?" she said in a sultry tone brushing her fingertips along his chin before he could answer she plunged into him, knocking out of the chair and rolling onto his back with sudden intensity as she was flat against his chest and nose to nose. He wrapped his arms around her waist , fingers greedy sliding over the firm skin of her thighs and then he properly greeted her, capturing her lips into a nourishing kiss and clasping his hands over her back.

She arched up against him, responding to him instantly as their tongues swirled into a feverish waltz, making sloshing noises as their groans broke into the stuffy air and he seized the opportunity of tugging on her blouse until cream freckled skin of her body was revealed has it tucked free from her skirt, he run his hands underneath, gripping his fingers against her hot waxen skin. He slipped his finger underneath the lace of her bra and fiercely pushed it up to revealed fleshy breasts as the entire garment slid over her curves. He cupped her breasts with a gentle touch, pinching her sensitive spots as she moaned a breath down his throat, working her into a aroused mess of sensual heat as he grounded his groin between her clasped thighs, until the throbbing pulse become overwhelming, strangling every fiber of his body.

She panted against his skin, moaning every time his weight shifted over her slender frame. She slipped her heels off her ankles, and straddled her legs around him locking him as her captive as she stared into his smoldering hazel irises as she became in trance of his still gaze. "Are we still going out to dinner?" she gasped. The darkness of the room stared to the cast over their bodies. Their skin mixed in like shadow as they stared at each other in those breathless moments. Both of them felt the empower of their desires rush over their emotions as saw through their masks and tried to reach an understanding for each others needs. She wasn't a good girl. She was in between of the division of bad and good. She had questioned since she left Gotham and hopped on a cruise ship whether she wanted to restart her expectations of having criminal record and taking the spoils of the all the international cities she roamed and collecting more jewels and regrets.

He felt the vibrations of her pulse tingle over his mouth. He moved his hand underneath her skirt and pulled it down as she lowered against him, arching her body as he ran his palm down the muscular planes of her tensed back, letting him yank it further down her legs in one fluid motion. Her hips wiggled against him as she rested her head against his shoulder as his lips suckled over the freckles of her skin. Her bra straps slid down her arms as he unclasped the hooks and tossed it somewhere behind them, not caring if it landed on university property.

His black shirt was next to be disregarded. After a long pause of gathering breath, he leaned against her and twirled her to the floor until he was atop of her body, gently biting the fold of her skin between his teeth and sucked with a nourishing and yet playfully love biting. She slid her palms underneath his shirt, feeling the groves of tight muscle against her fingertips while he lost himself into the taste of her. The swallow breathing against her skin suggested that he was reaching a surge of satisfaction, he flexed, the shirt lifted to his neck, displaying his six-pack. He growled as the drenched clothing was torn off of him.

She rested her head against the cold marble, her ringlets fanning underneath her shoulders and bit her lip as she stared up at him. "You're so beautiful, Selina," he said with a whisper, leaning down on top of her, his lips parted against her mouth as his tongue plunged into an exploration of her mouth again. She tasted the sweetness of his moisture seeping down the walls of her throat. He smooth chin brushed against her throat at the underside of her chin, and down to the crease of her breasts as she felt his heart beating against her chest.

She closed her eyes feeling an explosion of fireworks raging over her taste buds, she he slid into deeper, feeling the desire to pour out of him as she twirled her finger over his fly. She impressively popped the button, bringing the zipper down as her fingers rubbed over his boxers, in a pleasurable, teasing motion. "Selina," he moaned feeling his muscles twitch at her touch. "You're deadly."

She dug deeper against his thighs, listening to the low grunts escape from his throat, he couldn't contain himself. He jolted as she tugged on his jeans and pulled the denim off his strong legs as she liberated the confines of him, he pushed against her, burying himself into her. When she felt his chest heaving against her breasts she laughed in sultry tone. "What's a matter too much for you, handsome?"

"Never," he growled out, feeling his tongue back into his mouth as she peeled the material of his boxers off his thighs until he was undercover, unmasked, completely trapped in her dominance. She played her lips into a playful smirk, as his hands latched over her panties and pulled with a hungry grip off the curve of her firm ass. Now their were no barriers between them. Just warm heat flowing out of their bodies.

"Maybe we should order takeout for here," she said, blinking her curled lashes as sweat from his brow dripped over her lips. Her hands moved slowly over his rock hard abdomen as she felt the strength of his body, she followed the faint trail of the light reflecting over the creases of compacted muscles and underneath his navel to the juncture of his thighs and she smiled feeling the rapid pulse beat against her scorching hands.

He gasped and lifted her off the floor and pushed her tightly against him, trapping her into a hot an embrace against their bodies locked together. Her soft skin tingled against him as he kept his mouth slightly opened, feeling her fingers entwined over the length of him, positioning him into a fleshly opening, aligning him into the guarded chasm of warm flesh. He clenched his at the sensation of dripping milk running along the creases of her thighs, rocking back and forth into a comfortable invasion, savoring the moist feel of her over him, letting her coat him with liquid fire. Scorching, pure and mindless fire. She parted for him, and he plunged deep into her.

A fervid sigh broke out from his lips. Nothing could compare to this feeling. This moment when he fully entered her space. It was pure ecstasy flowing inside his veins as the dull pain of his battered and recovering body melted into waves of pleasure. She clenched around him like a vice, and he released a choking moan. His vision flared with colors of fireworks behind his eyes, and for that brief moment, he felt untamed to this senseless pleasure dancing through him.

He advanced deeper into her center core, feeling the numbness enter him as he leaned his lean and kissed her hard on the lips, sucking the fragments of breath out of her lungs, interlocking her into a suffocating prison of mindless passion as he felt her leg enclose around his waist, polished toe nails dug into his lower back as she jerked against him. Her delicate fingers threading through his damp locks of hair. They became comfortably numb, kissing, petting and rocking. He led them into little thrusts , just enough to keep them bound to waves of senseless desire, until he couldn't self-contain the empowering urges of releasing the slick heat into her as she moaned against his lips and without any hesitant he pierced through her hard and fast. His hands clutched over the curves of her hips as he started to pound her against the floor.

"Bruce!" she screamed, lungs were exploding and senses flaring to a life. Her arms wrapped over his shoulders as she curled against his sweat-slack chest.

They were both hot, drenched and tightly entwined with each other. They were slaves to the blinding need to feel the glorious sensation of love, lust and distilled senses as they both craved for these moments all their lives never once thinking that they would finally grasp it with perfectly matched souls of darkness and light.

She felt the sudden urge to move and push, to slip and slide against the length of him, hardened, melting muscle pushing in moist warm muscle with a slap of flesh on flesh echoing throughout the office. He breathed a warmly against her jaw, his tongue licking the salty taste pouring over of her as he watched the light of the lamp capture into her misty pupils.

"Is this what you want?" he asked, stroking his hand through her long strands of auburn. She flexed against him, rising her lips to the center of his chest and pressed a soft kiss. "Is this what you've been waiting for, Selina?"

She dug her teeth into her bottom lip. "You don't know what I want, Bruce."

"Selina," he whispered, looking down into her face. "I know what you need." He framed his hand over the sides of her flushed face and dropped his lips into her mouth as they held onto each other like long last lovers departed from the sea. She closed her eyes, feeling his soft lips bruise along her neck as they became locked into a sanctuary that only they had the keys to open.

"So what happens now," she asked in a shaky exhale as he hushed her words with another kiss before bringing his lips back to her neck.

He didn't lift his head and stare into her eyes. "I think you already know that answer."

She curved her lips into a blissful smile before saying in a low voice against his ear, "Careful, Mr. Wayne, I'm a girl with high expectations."


End file.
